pay upGbabys cousin
by Gbaby808
Summary: Kagome got drunk one night a slept with koga. inuyasha finds out and desides to make kagome pay in pain for what she did tough.......
1. Chapter 1

"hello"kagome said picking up her cell phone

It was about 11 pm at night. Kagome was at home alone her parents had gone a trip to Hawaii for their 10th year anniversary, and her brother was at a sleep over.

"hello anyone there?"kagome

"hello kagome what are you wearing to night"a voice said in a husky tone

"who is this?"kagome said getting scared

"someone"

"someone who?"

"some one right here"

kagome door flew open and she was suddenly pined to the bed and her mouth was covered by a gag. He knock her out by pressing her neck the last thing see saw as golden amber eyes

"where am I?"kagome said waking up. Kagome look around to see that she was chained to a table she looked down and saw that she didn't have cloths on anymore. She looked on the walls thre where sex toys hanging all over it. Kagome got scared and tried to break free of the chains.

"so your awake"a man in a black mask said walking up to her

"letmegoyousickbastard!"kagome screamed trough the gag

"now no talking or I'll have to punish you"he said walking over to the wall and vibrater and coming back. He went down between her legs and pushed it hard up her opening. Kagome screamed out in pleasure. He turned it on high and then started to play with her chest nibbling and biting on it. Kagome soon came to her peck and the vibater fell out from all that juice that came out, he went down and licked it all up. He took her legs and tired the chains to the higher chains, so that her leg where placed sraight up in the air and her legs where spared wide open she was doing to splits. He grabbed a remote and then sat next to her body and undid the rag.

"what are you going to do to me"kagome

"your see"the man said he pushed a button on the remote and a metalmushine can down it had a long think end to it. The end of it was at the entrance of kagomes opening.

"no don't"kagome whispered as he pressed another button and the thing slammed into her going in and out fast.

"aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!"kagome yelled as the thing slammed into her. The man took a small vibrater and put it on high he then put it on her nibble then sat back a watched the show.

"ah!!!!!!!"kagome

"stop wining bitch" the thing kept going

"make it go harder please!"kagome said as he turned it up to the fastest and hardest

"aahh!!!!!!!!"kagome

"come on bitch come so you can feel pain!"the man said

"pain!?!"kagome

"I'm going to make you feel pain for cheating on me"the man said taking off his mask it was inuyasha

"inuyasha why!!!!?"kagome said coming but the thing kept going and kagome started to feel pain from it still going at the same speed and still going hard!

"because you slept with that wolf and now I'm going to make you feel pain but only a a little while I'lls top when you promise not to cheat anymore. Inuyasha pushed another button on it and it went really deep

"AAHHHHHH STOP PLEASE IT HURST SO MUCH!"kagome

"promise"inuyasha

"AAAHHHHH OK I PROMISE JUST STOP IT HURTS SO MUCH"KAGOME

"you really promise?"inuyasha

"AAHHH YES I DO NOW PLEASE STOP!!!"kagome

he turned if of and it came out of kagome. He unchained her and held her close

"inuyasha I'm so sorry I hurt you"kagome cryed

"I'm sorry to kagome but I was mad and I just wanted to teach you a lesson tough pain"inuyasha said giving her kiss

"inuyasha I'm so sorry I was drunk and didn't know what was doing"kagome

"suhhh it's ok I forgive you now are you sore"inuyasha said rubbing her opening

"just a little from all that pounding"kagome

"sorry"inuyasha

"inuyasha take the pain away"kagome layed down on the table and pulled inuyasha down with her

"just take it away"kagome

"nothing I would like more"inuyasha


	2. Chapter 2

"kagome you ok?"inuyasha said putting kagome down on the bed

"I am now"kagome said relaxing on top the bed. Inuyasha looked down at her pussy it was bleeding.

"I'll be right back"inuyasha said going into his bathroom, he cam out with a small jar of med. Inuyasha sat down on the bed and undid the lid he put some of the goop on his figures.

"kagome this is going to burn a bit"inuyasha said as he put his figures into her pussy and covered her walls in it. Kagome started to cry from the burning.Inuyasha hugged her and started kissing her neck.

"shhh it's ok I'm sorry"inuyasha said as kagome cried into his chest. Soon she stopped crying and looked up at him.

"I'm ok now, and I'm sorry"kagome

"it's ok don't worry I'm the one who should be sorry I'm the one that hurt you"inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"it's ok lets just for get about this whole thing"kagome

"ok then, kagome?"

"um"

"you smell like koga still"

"I do"

"yeah, do you want to smell like a dog again"

"sure it's way better then smelling like a wolf"

"ok then you want me to do all the work?"

"yep I'll just lay down"kagome said laying down and spreading her legs apart

"lazy wench"inuyasha said giving her a kiss, then starting to undress

"what was that?!?"kagome

"nothing babe"inuyasha said laying on top of her, he propped himself up on his elbows

"inu"

"yeah"

"no for play this time ok I'm just sick of smelling like a wolf"

"hehe fine then but you owe me"inuyasha said as he started to enter her wet pussy

"oohHHHHHHH!"kagome said so moan as he went faster

"dam kagome your so fuck'en tight I thought you would be loss after that"inuyasha said going faster and harder

"inuyasha"

"yes"

"harder!!!" Kagome yelled as inuyasha started to slam into her

"kagome I'm going to be a little rough with you this time so I can get rid of the wolf smell"inuyasha said as he started to get a little rough with her slamming hard into her.

"AAHHHHH DAM INUYASHA THAT HURTS!"kagome

"I know I know but just relax it'll get better I promise"inuyasha said as kagome started to get used to it

"ah..inuy..asha…ohhh…I'm close"kagome said between moans

"so am I so just relax"inuyasha said going faster

"INUYASHA!!!"kagome yelled as she hit her peck. Inuyas lost it as soon as she did he kept pumping in and out when letting his seed cover her pussy. He rolled off her and collapsed next to kagome pulling her close.

"how…do…I…smell….now?"

"like a horny bitch"

"good"kagome said as they fell asleep

OK that's it for this story


End file.
